inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leo7/Archive3
Archives: 1 | 2 |} Archive I archived it for you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 15:58, March 20, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 16:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thanks~! You're welcome~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 19:53, March 21, 2013 (UTC) CS Game Hey, I just wanted to ask if you have the CS Game? (I'm pretty sure you do, but my memory is really bad xD) But if you do, can I ask where you bought it? Play-asia? Oh and if you have it, I have a few questions, if you don't mind. (I might get the game, so I want to know some things about it, and you seem really knowledgeable xDD) 1) Can you transfer moves from 1 character to another? 2) How long do downloadable hissatsu, Keshin etc. last? (For example Majin Pegasus Arc R, that was released yesterday) That was already it, thanks in advance (: GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh well, thanks anyway :) I'm amazed on how knowledgeable you are on this game while you don't have it yourself. I also asked you these questions because Lord couldn't answer them fully either, but I just hope that IF I get the game, many downloads will still be available. And I do know the entire moveset can be replaced...but I'm not so sure if I'd do that much. Also, from some hissatsu you can get like only 1 manual =/ And I asked the Play-asia question because my parents don't fully trust it..I do, though. They're gonna discuss about whether I can buy the game or not. Let's hope for the best :D Thanks again, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) And I've actually just got the "result" back. I'm allowed to buy the CS game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D They "didn't think it was smart but it's my own money" :D :D :D Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:28, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Well...to be honest...Renjiru came into the chat and asked if someone could add the full names, as he didn't have time. I just added them, that's all. I wondered where he got the info from, too, but he had to go. I'll ask him when I see him again (; And thanks for the congratulations! And somehow, when you buy a game, the "worst" parts always seem most noticable. Like I can't get Shuu, Tsurugi Yuuichi, Vanfeny and the Gra Fa route. Somehow bothers me, even though the rest of the game is awesome too :P Cya! (And I'll let you know when I've talked to Renji!) GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Well yeah, of course there's much more to play than that! I'm just a little bothered, because I can't get the Tsurugi & Tsurugi mixi-max and Sei Kishi Arthur anymore. And about Vanfeny...I CAN GET HIM!? I've got no idea how, and if I don't find out when I have the game, I'll ask you :P Cya GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 06:31, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh and this is the answer Renji gave me when I asked about the names: "i got the names from Pixiv! It's like a japanese deviantart, but they were tagged with those names. It's logical! consider how Vamp and Garshya have two names too." Cya :) GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 06:39, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey Leo, I asked Potasmic and he fixed your signature~! Do you like it now? It has both, your name and a SARU pic.. :'D Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 12:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) YW~! (though you should say that to Potasmic :#) and he does that because he's an amazing coder :'D and Yep, that character view, he got that idea from your signature's request... :'D Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah~! BEAST... >:D and I am a student of the BEAST :p Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) CSS You're welcome! Since your signature I've got the ideas of that character boxes thingy... Actually thank you! http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 13:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Vanfeny and Garsha Hey...you said I could get Vanfeny in Neppuu, after I beat the Destructchers, somehow. After you said that....you made me too curious! xD How is that possible? I mean..it's like one of the main differences in Raimei and Neppuu? Also, is it possible to get Garsha in Raimei, and how? (maybe Lord wants Garsha :P) Thanks in advance, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh..no problem xD You couldn't know^^'' I was already like "wtf how?"..and I didn't believe it at first, either. I'm not really bothered by it, however. I prefer Garsha much more than Vanfeny, so the only thing was that I could get Vampire Lord, but it doesn't matter that much.'' It's not really your fault, I could've prevented this misunderstanding. Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 23:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC) re: Emblem Your welcome Leo~! I got them from thw Wii game (which means that thry have to be HQ :p) I got bored and had free time, so I made the emblems :D And yes, I hope this helps :D Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hasshu Hey Leo ! I saw you made the "Hasshiyu" page a candidate for deletion. Well, I thought there was no page for it ! I searched for a character whose the name starts by "Ha", but I couln't find any name similar to "Hasshu", so that's why I created the page. So that's him ? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Hasshu_Sylvain By the way, thanks for also telling me the name of the four other characters ! ;) Torch92 (talk) 09:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31-kXK9VbH8 Here's the video where we can see Grand Fa, and the characters. Stin, Junk, Hazard and Venom don't talk, though. I did the renamings ;) Torch92 (talk) 10:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Senkishi Brynhildr Hey, I remember your name change on "Teppeki no Gigadoon". Shouldn't the same change be made on "Senkishi Brynhildr"? The Japanese clearly says "Brynhilde" (not exactly, but with the "e" at the end, not an "r"). It's named Brynhildr just because that's a certain queen that existed. The same issue was with Gigadoon/Gigadone, I think. The Japanese says "Gigadoon", but "Gigadone" is something that really exists(/existed?). So what to do? I wanted you opinion before I'm going to change something. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 10:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: NG/ID Hi Leo. Well I would love to have you in MSPD. Yes its true I am editing the teams today so I will add you in after I make the new teams. I think I remember you did debate in N/R so as long a you do the same debates then you will do very well. So Leo I would love to have you in MSPD but before that I need your location, like it says Europe but I need something more specific like Spain, Italy, UK, Holland something like that. If you can get this to me as soon as possible then that would be a great help :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Game Ya~! I guess you are in my team now in the nomination game~ It is nice to debate with you~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 16:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC)